


Superfly

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Mello, and Near have a nice, inexplicable-AU-ish day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).



> If this very closely resembles the [Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Cruz_Beach_Boardwalk), that's because... it... is. XD

Going to the boardwalk turned out to be rather more strenuous than Matt had anticipated.

Near was more interested in examining the machinery and the structural nuances of the roller coasters than he was in actually riding them—which was all right, given that Mello secretly hated the things and was relieved to be able to seize on an excuse to avoid them. Another thing he was seizing was everyone's attention: Matt had lost count of the number of people who had stopped short to stare at the gleaming black leather and the cream-pale skin it emphasized, and he doubted that Mello's superfly sunglasses were hurting matters either.

Matt took two dozen surreptitious pictures during the first of many extraordinarily unhealthy snack breaks—photographic evidence was mandatory, as Near had mostly disappeared behind a huge puff of cotton candy that was getting all over his face and sticking in his hair, and Mello was struggling with a chocolate-dipped soft-serve ice cream cone that insisted on dripping on his hands at every opportunity.

A few more passersby halted in their tracks when Matt started licking sugar from Near's cheeks and ice cream from Mello's fingers. A few made mortified noises when he figured out how to do both at once.

The Ferris wheel quickly became Near's new favorite thing. Matt was not entirely sure what the general public would assume watching three boys cram themselves into a single car, and he didn't particularly care.

Though he was amused by the horrified look on the face of the young man in the car behind them when they commenced making out emphatically while swinging at the top of the wheel.

Matt caught the poor fool's eye and winked.

When they came down (and after their traumatized victim staggered off to weep in a corner), Near took one of each of their hands and dragged them immediately back into line.

The two girls who were behind them this time squealed, which Matt actually found more alarming than the reaction of their predecessor.

It was on the teacup ride, of course, that everyone's true colors shone emphatically through. Matt and Mello tussled over the wheel in the center, fighting for control of their speed, and then, wordlessly and without warning, decided to collaborate and see how fast they could whip the thing around.

Just as Matt was beginning to feel dizzy, Near reached out and clamped a hand down on his arm, looking very ill.

The remaining duration of the ride was spent cruising calmly rather than spinning fast enough to break the sound barrier, and there was a lot of Near-nuzzling involved.

Near-nuzzling was a competitive sport, and going pro mandated a great deal of daily practice.

The experience had apparently sapped the better part of Near's energy, however, nuzzling encouragements aside, and Matt spent the last hour with a limpet-like albino clinging to his back.

Which was not a bad thing, really.

Near perked up enough to destroy Mello at a few carnival games, which the blond took surprisingly well, going so far as to volunteer for the task of lugging Near's prizes to the car. Matt attributed this miracle to the chocolate milkshake that had been duly acquired and passed around.

Back at the hotel, as the orange evening faded about the edges of the world, Matt carried Near up to their room, Mello in tow, and set the boy down on the bed.

"You know what I like best about hotels?" he inquired idly, tossing his goggles onto the nightstand. "_Room service_."

Mello nodded his approval before flinging himself down on the bed as well, hair everywhere, and kicking his boots off as an afterthought.

Gravely, Near appropriated Mello's sunglasses and put them on.

"You know what I like best about hotels?" he asked. At their shrugs, he answered, "Somebody else has to clean the sheets."

Mello smirked, Matt grinned, and Near looked very pleased with himself.

But not as pleased as he was about to be.


End file.
